


Satin and Lace

by velljob



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bottom Henry, Lingerie, M/M, Top Alex, a tiny bit of feminisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velljob/pseuds/velljob
Summary: Henry has a surprise for Alex on his birthday.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Satin and Lace

“I’m home, Henry,” Alex called through the house, and Henry heard him drop his bag and kick off his shoes in the hall before the man himself appeared in the doorway, already loosening his tie. 

“Hi, love. Have you had a good birthday?” Henry asked, turning from his position at the stove and opening his arms for a hug. Alex crowded into them, nuzzling up to his throat, and Henry grinned into his boyfriend’s hair.

“I had a great birthday,” Alex mumured into his collar. “Especially this morning.” 

Henry chuckled and kissed the side of Alex’s head, glad he had enjoyed being woken up with a birthday blowjob. He felt a thrill run along his skin at the thought of the surprise waiting for Alex once they had eaten dinner; at the feeling of the surprise resting snugly against his skin.

“What are you making?” Alex asked, leaning over the stove to look into the pot. 

“It’s supposed to be Carne Adobada,” Henry said, pursing his lips slightly as he let go of his boyfriend to grab the spoon and give the mixture another stir. “But you’re going to have to tell me if I’m anywhere even close.”

“Aw, I’m sure it’s great,” Alex crooned, reaching into the drawer for a spoon and dipping it into the broth of the stew before bringing it to his mouth. There was a long pause and then he coughed harshly, leaning away from the counter. “How,” he said in a strangled voice, “how much chilli did you put in this?”

“Three tablespoons,” Henry winced, running to the fridge for milk. Alex continued coughing, accepting the glass gratefully and chugging it. 

“Do you think maybe it was supposed to be teaspoons?” Alex asked weakly when he managed to speak again. Henry went back to the recipe he had been following on his phone and winced again, holding his hands up in a gesture of supplication. 

“It was teaspoons. Oh dear,” he said, looking down at the stew. “I suppose that’s ruined?”

“It might be salvageable with enough sour cream and rice,” Alex offered. “But you’re gonna find it hard to eat.”

Henry huffed out an agitated sigh and turned off the stove as Alex came up behind him and put his arms around his waist. “I just wanted to make you a special dinner,” he said softly, leaning into his boyfriend’s arms.

“Aw, baby, we can order in. I just want to spend the evening with my favourite guy.”

“Favourite, huh?”

“Top of the list.”

“What an honour,” Henry said, turning in Alex’s arms and resting his arms on his shoulders before leaning in and kissing him. Alex shifted slightly against him and Henry felt the drag of wool trousers against satin against skin. Another buzz ran through him. “Actually,” he said softly, pulling away slightly. “I have something else for you.”

“Mm?” Alex questioned, distracted by pressing a kiss to Henry’s jaw.

“Something in the bedroom …” Henry murmured and Alex stopped what he was doing to pay attention. 

“You got me a present?” he asked softly. 

“Yep,” Henry said, leaning forward and popping the p next to Alex’s ear. He laughed softly as Alex grabbed him by the hand and dragged him towards the stairs, pulling him to their bedroom. 

“What is it?” he asked, crowding Henry up against the wall near the door and kissing him soundly. “What did you get us?”

Henry gasped as Alex slotted their hips together and ground down the tiniest bit. “It’s a surprise,” he managed. “You’ll know when you see it.”

Alex turned him and walked him backwards towards the bed, kissing him soundly, and pushed him gently onto the mattress. Henry grinned up at his boyfriend and Alex climbed on top of him, grabbing him by the collar as he kissed him again. Henry could feel the hard bulge of Alex’s erection pressing against his own and he bit back a moan at the sensation. 

“What are you hiding?” Alex muttered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe in the way he knew Henry liked. His nimble fingers were making quick work of the buttons on Henry’s shirt and Henry stifled the urge to laugh as part of his secret was revealed. “What have you … what the hell?”

Alex stopped kissing his neck and sat up, staring down at Henry with a slack-jawed expression, and Henry resisted the urge to cross his arms over his torso against the crawling feeling of embarrassment that was creeping over his skin. Alex reached out and ran his fingers gently, reverently, over the lace of the pink and white bralette Henry was wearing under his shirt.

There was a long moment of silence as Alex rubbed the satin between his fingertips and Henry felt a red blush cover his face and chest. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore. “D-do you like it?” he whispered, biting his bottom lip. 

Alex’s mouth worked silently for a moment. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned and the words sounded like they’d been punched out of him. “You look so fucking hot.”

Henry breathed out a shaky, relieved breath. “There’s, um, there’s more,” he admitted, glancing downward.

Alex’s eyes drifted down to the waistband of Henry’s pants and a harsh whine escaped his throat. Henry laughed as he undid the button and practically tore the garment in half getting the zipper down and pulling the fabric down around his thighs. 

“Fu-uck,” he whimpered, taking in the matching panties straining against Henry’s erection. He looked up at Henry, eyes shining. “You did this for me?”

Henry chuckled breathlessly. “Mmm, eighty twenty,” he admitted. “I, uh, really wanted to see what it felt like.”

“And you like it?” Alex asked, ghosting a hand over the front of the panties. Henry felt his dick twitch.

“Even more than I thought I would,” he mumbled, putting all his cards on the table. “It … it feels really good.”

“Baby,” Alex breathed, and Henry felt himself flush even more. Alex crawled over him and kissed him deeply, filthily, one hand moving to Henry’s chest and rubbing his thumb against the satin over his nipple. Henry moaned, kicking his pants to the floor and bringing his thighs up to flank Alex’s hips. “You like that?” Alex murmured into his mouth. “You like being all dolled up?”

“Yes,” Henry gasped as Alex pinched his nipple mercilessly between his thumb and forefinger then soothed it immediately with gentle rubbing. “I … I wanted to be pretty … for you.”

A deep, rumbling groan forced its way out of Alex’s throat. “You’re so pretty,” he said hoarsely, kissing down Henry’s throat. “So pretty for me. I’m going to fuck you in your new clothes, baby. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes,” Henry moaned. “Yes, Alex, fuck me.”

Alex kissed him again, licking deeply into his mouth, and Henry moaned as Alex’s clothed erection rubbed against his. Breaking off the kiss, Alex leaned over to pull supplies out of the bedside table and then sat back on his knees, looking down at Henry with an expression of intense love and lust. Henry flushed. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he said, reaching out to pull ineffectually at Alex’s shirt.

“True,” Alex grinned, shucking his shirt and wriggling out of his pants and underwear in record time. His dark cock curved towards his belly and Henry felt the simmering burn of arousal amp up low in his stomach as he watched him slick up his fingers and warm the lube by spreading it around. Henry reached for the waistband of the panties and moved to push them down but Alex’s hand stopped him.

“Leave them,” he said quietly, and his voice was rough. Henry moved his hands away, frowning a little, until Alex nudged his legs up and apart and pulled the panties to one side.

Oh. _Oh_.

Henry moaned as Alex’s fingers brushed his hole, spreading lube over the puckered flesh. He rubbed in gentle circles, his thumb skimming over Henry’s entrance but never inside; never giving him what he wanted. “Pl- please,” he whined. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Alex said gently, continuing to stroke him. Slowly, carefully, he pressed one finger inside, working it in and out. Henry flopped his head back on the pillow and huffed out a breath. Finally, when he thought he couldn’t stand it any longer, Alex added a second finger, scissoring them and curling them at the first knuckle in the way he knew Henry liked. After a minute or so he added a third and Henry couldn’t stop the exasperated whine that escaped his mouth.

“So impatient this evening,” Alex grinned, bending down as he continued to fuck Henry with his hand and pressing a kiss to his satin-covered cock. Henry shivered and thrust down onto Alex’s hand, not caring if he was teased for it, just wanting to feel full. He could feel the panties cutting into the cheek of his ass where Alex had pulled them aside and found he didn’t hate the sensation. It felt deliciously wrong to still be wearing the panties while Alex fucked into him like was.

Finally, finally, Alex withdrew his hand and, after a moment, Henry heard the lube being uncapped again. He fisted the sheets, waiting for Alex to touch him again, and moaned weakly as he felt the head of Alex’s cock brush his hole. There was a pause and then relief and pleasure filled him as Alex pressed inside. Alex seated himself and stopped, breathing out a stuttered breath before leaning forward and kissing Henry again.

“Mm, are you gonna fuck me or not?” Henry teased as they broke apart and Alex only smirked in reply, rolling his hips once and making Henry gasp quietly. He did it again, then again, thrusting roughly and relentlessly, and Henry let his eyes flutter shut as he gave in to the sensation.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good,” Alex groaned, grabbing Henry by the hips so hard he thought he might leave bruises. “So pretty.” He gave a particularly hard thrust and Henry saw stars; a deep moan worked its way out of him and he gripped Alex’s biceps as he met his thrusts with his hips. They were both panting now and Alex curled over him to kiss his face and neck. He was muttering, murmuring sweet nothings against Henry’s skin as he thrust into him over and over, and Henry craned his neck to hear him as he tangled his fingers in Alex’s curls. He could feel his orgasm building every time Alex’s cock brushed the sweet spot inside him and he knew his own cock was leaking into the satin of the panties. The thought made him moan.

Reaching down, he tried to grab his cock but Alex brushed his hand away and took him in hand instead. As he jerked him off the soft satin rubbed against his dick and balls and Henry shuddered with pleasure, doubling his efforts to meet Alex thrust for thrust. “I’m getting close,” he moaned, and Alex’s hand gripped him tighter, swiping his thumb through the precome at the head. Alex jerked him hard and rough and Henry felt the muscles in his stomach quivering as his orgasm built up and up.

“Come for me, baby,” Alex growled. “Come all over your nice new lingerie.”

Henry’s back bowed upward in an arch as he came with such force it left him breathless and Alex’s thrusts almost immediately became erratic. He groaned loudly, chasing Henry over the edge and thrust through his orgasm, a soft whimper escaping his mouth as he slowed and eventually stopped. For a minute or so there was no sound in the room save for their laboured breathing and then Alex gently pulled out and flopped on his back next to Henry, shutting his eyes and draping an arm over his face.

Henry looked down at his body, at the twisted panties and the bralette which was now spattered with come, and swallowed thickly. “That was … um,” he managed and Alex made a garbled noise of agreement. He lay where he was a moment more before removing the condom and tossing it into the trash and climbing over Henry to root around in the bedside table again. Finding the wet wipes, he pulled one out and cleaned Henry up with gentle hands, helping him take off the underwear before lying down next to him again and tucking an arm around his waist.

“Did you like your present?” Henry asked softly and Alex snorted loudly. They both giggled for a minute and Alex pressed sloppy kisses to his cheek, his breath playing across Henry’s skin. 

“I fucking loved it. I fucking love you,” he said, snuggling closer. “You’re amazing.”

“I love you too,” Henry said softly. 

“Mm,” Alex mumbled sleepily. Henry smiled to himself and closed his eyes, a deep yawn overtaking him. 

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> The RWRB discord made me do it.


End file.
